Matías Carossia
) |lugar_nacimiento = Partido de San Martín Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |nacionalidad = argentino |pais = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Enero de 2014 |estado = Activo }}Matías Carossia es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino egresado de ETER en el año 2009, curso el neutro y especialización en el doblaje en la Escuela de Doblaje sede Buenos Aires a cargo de los actores y docentes Rolando Agüero, Matilde Ávila y Emma Ledo entre los años 2012 y 2013. A partir de enero del 2014 inicia su labor en el doblaje argentino hasta la fecha. 010453526.png|Rey Arturo en Once Upon a Time. Season seven spencer monroe.png|Spencer Monroe en The Walking Dead. 010454526.png|Matias Salomon en The Blacklist. Youkai watch-3329442.jpg|Pasodón en Yo-Kai Watch. Filmografia Películas y Telefilmes *Fairfield Road - Elliot Larkin (Matthew Edison) (2010) (doblaje 2018) *Feed - Voces adicionales (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Voces adicionales (2017) *Altamira - Paul Ratier (Pierre Niney) (2016) *Un cachorro para Navidad - Liam (Greyston Holt) (2016) *Carefull what you wish for - Doug Martin (Nick Jonas) (2015) *Bullet - Manuel Kane (Eric Etebari) (2014) *Nicolas Noël: Mi historia mágica - Grésille (2012) *Supremacía- Garrett Tully (Joe Anderson) (2012) *Espía por error (2016) - Voces adicionales *Avas Posession - Voces adicionales *Fat City - Ernie (Jeff Bridges) (1972) *La próxima vez le apuntaré al corazón - Guillaume Canet Series de TV *Friends from College - Nick (Nat Faxon) (2017) *Outsiders - Asa Farrell (Joe Anderson) (2016-2017) *The Blacklist: Redemption - Matias Salomon (Edi Gathegi) (2017) *Black Mirror ** Shou Saito (Ken Yamamura) Episodio #2: Playtest 3ª temporada ** Clayton (Babs Olusanmokun) Episodio #6: Playtest 4ª temporada ** Voces adicionales *Fauda - Boaz (Tsahi Halevi) *Los Goldberg - Geoff Schwartz (Sam Lerner) 2ª-3ª temporada *Once Upon a Time - Rey Arturo (Liam Garrigan) 5ª temporada *The Walking Dead - Spencer Monroe (Austin Nichols) 5ª-7ª temporada *Masters of Sex - Bob Drag (Danny Jacobs) 3ª- 4ªtemporada (7 episodios) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Voces adicionales *Start Up - Ronald Dacey (Edi Gathegi) (2016 ) *The Blacklist - Matias Salomon (Edi Gathegi) (2015 - 2016) (13 episodios) *X Company - Alfred Graves (Jack Laskey) 1ª -2ª temporada (19 episodios) *Mad Dogs - Joel (Ben Chaplin) *Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Gráficas( Títulos e Insertos) *Marry me - Gil (John Gemberling) *Better Call Saul - Voces adicionales Series de Tv de La India *Buddha - voces adicionales (Versión argentina) Doramas coreanos [[Jin Goo|'Jin Goo']] *White Nights - Gun-Woo Park *Descendientes del sol - Seo Dae Young Otros: *My Runway - Chun Sik Gye (Yang Hak Jin ) Películas animadas *Extraterrestres de Tellur - Chico 2, Guardia, Robot 1 ,Profesor E. y Robot con lentes (2016) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Ravus Nox Fleure (Trevor Devall) (2016) Series Animadas *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Dez / Condición Menta *SuperMansion - Black Saturn (Tucker Gilmore) 1ª *Thunderbirds - Scott Tracy *Brichos - Gato Series ánime *Yo-Kai Watch - Pasodón (Tōru Nara) / Padre de Alba (¿?) (epis. 25) Telenovelas Turcas *Suleimán - Ferhad Pasha (Kıvanç Kılınç) 2ª Temporada *Esposa joven - Voces adicionales Documentales *Amazonia *El gran tiburon martillo Realities Shows *Sala de Emergencias Las Vegas - Narración *Chef vs Novato - Adam Richman *Man Vs Food - Adam Richman *Grossbusters - Evan (Evan Spaulding) *Todo por tí - Narración 1ª- 2ª 3ª temporada *Salvate si puedes - John Hudson 1ª- 2ª temporada *La Salvaje vida de Tim - Tim *Ink Master - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Insurgentes (2017) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010